1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving image processing devices and moving image processing methods and, more particularly, to a moving image processing device and method adapted for stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 3-dimensional display devices like three dimensional (3D) television sets capable of presenting stereoscopic videos or 3-dimensional video playback devices such as Blu-ray (registered trademark) players for playing back stereoscopic images are becoming available to ordinary users. A variety of signal processes and image processes such as coding or decoding of videos, change of image size, dithering, and format conversion are performed in a 3-dimensional display devices and 3-dimensional video playback devices.
Standards designed for connection between a display device and a video playback device and adapted for delivering 3-D videos are formulated (HDMI1.4a standard, see http://www.hdmi.org/press/press_release.aspx?prid=120). Standards like this stipulate a format for delivering and storing 3-D images.
When the 3-D video is subjected to image processing and does not meet the standard as a result, a problem is caused in that the video is not properly delivered or displayed. Another possible problem is that the video that does not meet the standard may lose compatibility in the future. For this reason, there is called for a technology of ensuring that the 3-D video subjected to image processing meets the standard.